1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boxes and shipping containers and more particularly, to a method and apparatus especially adapted to effect easy closing, opening, reclosing, and reopening of boxes and shipping containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shipping items by using boxes and similar containers is well known in the art. Often boxes and the like are sealed using ropes, wrapping paper, and tape. The process of closing boxes with ropes, wrapping paper, and tape is often tedious and time consuming.
Moreover, when the boxes are shipped internationally, the boxes may be opened for Customs inspection. In such a case, the ropes, paper, and tape must be removed for box inspection, and, after the inspection is over, the boxes must be reclosed and resealed with the ropes, paper, and tape again. To reseal boxes just after a Customs inspection can be an unpleasant and stressful experience. Often the traveller is under a time pressure to catch another flight or meet persons at the destination, and reclosing and resealing a box may be an unwanted and unpleasant task. Moreover, often the original rope, paper, and tape is damaged or destroyed during removal, is wasted, and must be replaced with new materials when the boxes are reclosed and resealed. Often the traveller does not have any new box closing material readily available, and the boxes may not be reclosed in a satisfactory manner.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if a box closing apparatus were available that permitted easy closing, opening, reclosing, and reopening of the boxes. Also, it would be desirable if a box closing apparatus were available that permitted easy closing, opening, reclosing, and reopening of the boxes and the like without destroying the materials used to close the boxes. In this respect, it would also be desirable if a box closing apparatus were provided which permitted reclosing of opened boxes without the need for new box closing materials. It would also be desirable if a box closing apparatus were provided that is easy to use in a stressful environment such as a Customs inspection.
Another problem associated with shipping boxes relates to security and protection of the valuables that are contained in the boxes. Paper boxes are relatively easy to break into. Moreover, paper boxes often rupture during shipping. In this respect, it would be desirable if a box closing apparatus were provided that provided protection against being broken into. It would also be desirable if a box closing apparatus provided protection against the box rupturing during shipping.
Instead of using ropes, some people employ reusable, adjustable straps for securing boxes. One problem associated with using a plurality of straps is that the straps are generally easy to remove unless locked. Two or more straps would generally be used to secure a box, and two or more locks for the straps would be required. This would necessitate the traveller to be concerned with two or more keys for the locks or, alternatively, to memorize two or more lock combinations. In this respect, it would be desirable if a box securing device were provided that used a plurality of straps, but that used only one lock for the plurality of straps.
Additional prior art in apparatuses and methods relating to packaging and packages is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,639,530 of Ryan; 3,957,141 of Domes; 3,964,654 of Wittenberger; 5,009,055 of Simmons; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,825 of Hasulak.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,530 of Ryan discloses a method of manufacture of a high tenacity resinous packaging strap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,141 of Domes discloses a briefcase having a compartment for storing an umbrella which is accessible from the outside of the briefcase. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,654 of Wittenberger discloses pack straps used to secure a pack of the like to a human body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,055 of Simmons discloses a complex apparatus for wrapping bundles and newspapers. And U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,825 of Hasulak discloses a design for a briefcase. None of these patents address the problems of closing, opening, reclosing, and reopening of boxes and shipping containers discussed above.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use boxes for shipping and to use ropes, wrapping paper, and tape for closing the boxes, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a box closing apparatus that permits easy closing, opening, reclosing, and reopening of the boxes. Also, the prior art does not provide a box closing and sealing apparatus that permits easy closing, opening, reclosing, and reopening of the boxes and the like without destroying the materials used to close the boxes. The prior art does not provide a box closing apparatus which is reusable and permits reclosing of opened boxes without the need for new box closing materials.
In addition, the prior art does not provide a box closing apparatus that is easy to use in a stressful environment such as a Customs inspection. The prior art does not provide a box closing apparatus that provides protection against being broken into. Neither does the prior art provide a box closing apparatus that provides protection against the box rupturing during shipping. Also, the prior art does not provide a box securing device that uses a plurality of straps, but that uses only one key or combination lock for the plurality of straps. In addition, the prior art does not provide a box closing apparatus which includes an audible alarm that sounds when unauthorized entry is attempted.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique box protection apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.